


Seeds of Betrayal

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, No Slash, Points of View, Romance, Sequel, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the sequel to mySeeds of Jealousystory. Please read it before this.   Secrets of many are revealed, and its all because of one man: Devlin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I want to thank my beta Britt. You are incredible. Also thanks to Rae for the help, meant alot. Also thanks to all my girls for pushing me into writing so fast. Sid, Carrie, mari, PG, Emily, Tay, Nisey, Denise, ok all the posse. Also thanks to my 2 favorite men Jim and Chris. I love you all.

* * *

**Dee**

I know that this is all new to me, but I watch Devlin with Brianna and I know that he is god send. 

When I met him at the clinic, I wasn’t sure about him. We got started talking and I told him what I did to Brian and Justin and he seemed to really care a lot about it.

“Mom, come get something to eat before Devlin eats it all.” She laughs.

“Make that before your daughter eats it all.” Devlin throws a roll at her.

“Hey” Brianna says as she throws it back, hitting him in the forehead. 

I sit down with them grabbing the roll and looking from one to the other before breaking it in half, throwing a piece at each.

After eating, we sit down to watch a movie when I look over to find Brianna sound asleep on the floor.

“She’s such a sweetheart. I can’t wait to be able to do this with the other kids. Dee, I want to ask you something.” I look at him as he smiles.

“I know that we have only been dating for a few weeks, but I wanted to ask if you would go away with me for the weekend.” I smile at him, nodding my head.

“You know I will.” He leans over to kiss me. 

“Devlin, why don’t you want to meet the family?” He looks at me.

“You know how I am. I’m just not ready to meet everyone. I’m rather, shy. Plus, I don’t want to meet too many people only to turn around and leave if it doesn’t work out, it would all be too weird. I would want to remain friends, but I would feel like I can’t because they are your family.” I nod looking down at my hands.

“Dee, look let’s just figure this out. Let’s figure ‘US’ out before we figure ‘them’ out.” He leans over, kissing me.

“Okay.” I quietly say, not really liking it, but I have to respect his decision.

After Brianna woke up, we all go out to eat before taking Brianna home. Kissing her cheek I smile at her.

“Mom, why won’t he meet Dad and Daddy?” She looks at me.

“Because he isn’t ready.” I explain.

“You coming in to see the twins?” 

“Yeah for a minute.” We head upstairs. Walking in, I can’t help the smile that comes to my lips. 

There in the middle of the floor, is Brian and Justin dancing with the twins. Brian is swirling Aidan and Justin with Justine. 

“Bip dawddy bip” Justine sings songs.

Without wasting a second, they both dip the kids. Afterwards you see Brian and Justin looking at each other with smiles plastered on their faces, remembering the prom that I have heard a lot about. Even though Justin doesn’t remember it, he has been told it was beautiful. You can see such love in their eyes.

After the dance, Brianna and I look at each other and start clapping making all four of them to jump.

“Sh…, darn, you scared us.” Justin started to cuss but has been trying to slow down with it since we moved in.

“Sorry.” We both say as the twins run to me, screaming, “Momma”

“Where’s Mr. Romance?” Brian asks.

“In the car, he’s still not ready; he has crowd problems I think.” He simply nods his head.

“I wanted to bring her up and see when I can spend time with the twins as well.” 

“You can see them anytime you want, as long as Brian or I are around.” Justin tells me.

“I know, I just wished to spend the day with them at the park and for Devlin to see them.” I smile as I see Justine grabbing her hair and covering her eyes.

“He can come see them with you. Besides we don’t know him and I would rather met him before letting him spend time with our children.” Justin hands Aidan a cup of juice.

“I understand. I’ll see if I can get him to at least meet you two.” Smiling I give my kids a kiss.

“I’ll see you soon. Love you munchkins.” Smiling as Brian shakes his head.

“Too close to munchers for my taste.” Laughing as I walk out. Thinking things will work out.

**Justin**

I walk over to the window watching out of it after Dee leaves the loft. We decided to stay here and keep the loft under us, making it into a two story. 

Looking out the window, I see Dee get in and kiss the man inside. I smile thinking to myself how he has saved us from her wrath. Course, it’s a tad odd how he won’t introduce himself to us yet.

“I know Sunshine.” Brian says coming over and smiling at me.

“I love how you do that.” I smile, kissing him as he wraps his arms around me, looking down at the car. 

We both see a head look up at us.

But before we can see it too much, they drive away. But I feel like I know that head.

“Seems similar to me too, but maybe it’s just because we are both paranoid.” Nodding, we both forget the weird feelings we got.

Playing with our children, I watch Brian; who is so in love with them, coloring. Yes Brian Kinney, coloring. Course, I knew he would be a great father the first night we met. How he was with Gus and when we went to the hospital for the twins. How soft his eyes get when he looks at them. The way his walls have finally come fully down. 

“Sunshine, stop with the thinking. You look hot thinking.” Brian says smiling at me. Yes we have three and sometimes four kids here, but when they are in bed, we still have great sex. Not as loud, but to me it’s so much better because we have come up with some wild ways to keep each other quiet during it.

“Well, then I must look hot all the time.” Smiling he pulls me closer to him.

“Yes you do.” He whispers into my ear, kissing the spot right under my lobe.

“Umm dad?” We turn to see Brianna with Justine in her arms. I instantly see the problem. Justine has been eating crayons and when she smiles you cause a variety of rainbow colors. 

“Happy Pride baby girl.” Brian laughs out.

After taking her and brushing her teeth, many times I might add. We set her down next to her brother so they can play for a few hours longer before dinner

Once the kids are fed and their teeth are brushed, we put them to bed, reading them a story. 

I look over to Brian who is smiling down at Aidan who is sucking his thumb. I see Brian’s smile.

“Already sucking” He whispers as I hit his arm on the way out. “That’s my boy, the little sucker” 

“Brian.” I laugh as he looks at me with the look of a proud father moment. I can’t help but burst into fits of laughter.

Brianna just shakes her head, going into her room, shutting her door.

I look to Brian just before going into yet another laughing fit. “Drama Queen” He yells to her.

“I learned from the best, Daddy Queen.” I see him point at me as I point to him. 

“Who are you referring to Brianna?” I ask her.

“Oh, not you daddy Justin. You are the anchor to this family.” I burst out laughing as Brian looks at me with the ‘stop laughing you twit’ which makes me laugh harder.

Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the wall with his lips on mine. I moan as he looks into my eyes. “I knew that would make you stop Sunshine.” Smiling, I pull him back into me.

“You are so bad.” I whisper after we break the kiss.

“Let’s go to bed and I’ll show you just how bad I can be.” Without another word, he picks me up and carries me to the bed where we make love for the rest of the night, knowing Brianna is in her room and the twins are asleep. 

Once done, we lie in each other’s arms as we fall asleep, both with the feeling of completion with the other.

**Dee’s Apartment**

**Dee**

“I’m so glad you decided to stay the night.” I look at this cute man by me in my bed and can’t help the smile that crosses my face.

“Me too. I had a great time today, can’t wait to see the twins.” He smiles at me so sweetly.

“I can’t wait for you to meet the family. They will adore you.” He kisses my head that is now lying pillowed on his chest.

“I’m sure they will all be great.” He yawns as my eyes close. 

“I can’t wait.” I feel myself falling to sleep, but not before I hear him say, “Me either”

**Devlin**

I watch as Dee sleeps, she isn’t bad at all. She’s rather pretty. 

She thinks I won’t meet anyone because I’m shy, but the truth is, I want to see them and get them so curious that when they do see me with the mother of their children, they shit a brick.

I am serious about waiting to meet them. Just that, it’s in a different way of excitement.

Little does my little woman here know that they will all be excited to see me, but maybe not in the way she thinks.

But I am only after one thing and with 2 people. And I will hurt one, by hurting the other.

Yes, I am getting excited just thinking about it. My cock is hard once more but I will it down.

“The time will cum Tiger.” I smirk as my cock jumps, as my eyes once again closes, as dreams over take me of sweet revenge and tight asses.


	2. Seeds of Betrayal

Thanks to my wonderful beta, Pookie. I love you. I also want to thank Sid for her help on this chapter as well as all the girls. I also need to thank 2 of my favortite guys, JIM and CHRIS for all their help and for always pushing me. I love you both. Give Matt and Alan hugs from me as well. Also thanks to everyone in standing by me on my stories, hope you like this. It might be going slow right now, but it will pick up when more truths start to come out. And we find out what Devlin is up to.

* * *

**Justin**

When I open my eyes, my eyes immediately find Brian. I realize he is still asleep next to me. I hear laughter coming from the other room. Seeing the door shut, I put my head back down, a smile gracing my lips.

I hear Brianna through the door telling the twins to be quiet, as the door opens.

I feel two little bodies jumping on the bed and on me. Laughing up at them, I see Brianna point to Brian. 

I look to my lover who has his eyes closed, but I can tell he’s pretending.

“Shh Dada sweefen” Justine whispers. 

Just as we were climbing out of bed, Brian jumps up, grabs the twins and toss them onto their backs before tickling them

The twins squeal as loud as they can as Brian tickles them. Then, I see the tide turn as the twins then start to attack Brian, pushing him back. Okay, so he helped. 

I see them all picking on Brian who is screaming for my help as I make my way over Aidan. He looks at me as I wink and start to help them tickle Brian.

“You are so paying for this Sunshine.” He laughs out, as they all run into the other room. I go to stand up as I am pulled back down.

“Morning sweetheart.” I bat my eyes at Brian, who starts to tickle me.

We don’t sleep in the nude anymore, but we are still in our boxers. He runs his hand over my cock, making me hard instantly.

“Brian.” I yell out as he leans over, kissing me. Then suddenly he stops, leaving me with an erection and walks to the bathroom.

“Something up Sunshine?” He winks back at me, as he shuts the door. “Payback is a bitch.” He laughs.

“Yeah, I hope you remember that.” I go out to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

Brian comes out to join us when the kids are eating their French toast.

Brian just gets his normal coffee, but soon finds himself eating some of the French toast as well.

I still am amazed on how far he has come with all this. 

“Dad, I’m going to take the twins to the playground.” Brianna blurts out.

“No you aren’t. You may be older then they are, but you are still not old enough to take them out there into the world without an adult.” Brian tells her.

“Couldn’t help but try” she laughs, just as both the twins and Gus, who came over this morning start screaming “Pwark pwark.” 

I laugh as Brian rolls his eyes. “Go get your shoes on.” 

They all run and scream out their happiness of going to their favorite place—other then grandma Deb and Auntie Em’s.

We get there and the kids run over to their spots while we head over to the twins in the sandbox. We make sand castles for awhile, and then head back home to get the kids ready to go over to Deb’s for dinner. The family dinner at Debbie’s is always a blast, especially, since Dee is bringing her new boyfriend to dinner for the first time.

**Devlin**

“What do you mean you can’t go? I thought this time you said you would go?” Dee asks me a little annoyed.

“I know, but something came up and I have to go into work. I will make it next time. Besides, I still don’t know if I am ready.” I tell her. I mean, it is the truth to a certain degree. I really am not ready, not ready for the truth of who I am to come out that is. But Dee does not have to know that.

“Dev, I understand you are nervous, but this is important to me.” She looks lost.

“Did you take your medicine?” She nods her head and I know that it’s only a matter of time before they take effect the way I need them to. I upped her dose. I need her to do a few things for me before I _come out_.

“Yea I took them. I think I need to call my doctor. They seem to make me feel weird.” Well, they should, I need you under my control so when the shit hits the fan, I can make you be on my side.

“Sweetie, they are supposed to make you feel like that. They help keep the balance right. I’m sure the doctor knows what he is doing.” I kiss her cheek.

“I guess.” She says as she puts on her shoes. I grab my keys from the knob by the door as she does that.

“I guess I’ll see you when you get home from the dinner?” I ask her as I kiss her once more. She nods her head. 

“Yes, I will be home after. Still wish you were coming though.” She had to put that in and believe me I will, all in due time.

“Next time.” Kissing her, I head out the door and head over to a friend’s house. I can’t come out with who I am until everything is just right.

**Dee**

I pull up to the house and head inside. 

Once inside, I see the whole family looking over to me and then getting I start getting the questioning looks.

“He got called into work at the last minute. He said sorry and that he will make it next time.” I see the disappointment in their faces, just as Lindsey hugs me.

“It’s ok, we can wait. Work is important.” Leave it to her to think like that.

“I think she is making him up.” Brian jokes as Justin hits his arm.

“She is not.” Brianna jumps in to save me.

“We know baby. It was a joke.” Justin tells her and I see the look on her face as she slaps her dad’s arm.

“Well, let’s eat.” Debbie yells from the kitchen.

As we all file in, we take our seats and Brian looks at me.

“What?” I ask.

“Nothing, you just look...” He stops, but then Michael jumps in with his snide remark.

“She looks drunk or stoned.” 

“Or maybe her medicine is just making her mellow” Brianna said, once again defending me.

“Yeah, that’s it. Mellow.” Brian and Justin say at once. 

“Mellrow yellrow” The twins start chanting, making everyone laugh. I can’t want for Devlin to meet my family.

**Hailey**

I sit here on my bed listening to my brother who came in to see me. I love it when he comes here to the clinic.

“Dev, I don’t understand, what you want me to do?” I look to him.

“It’s simple Hails. I need you to make the nurses busy with you so I can do something.” He smiles at me.

“Take some more pills?” I ask. I know he’s been taking care of that lady, Dee. The medicine is for her.

“You are so smart. You look so beautiful today.” I giggle as he kisses my forehead.

We talked a few minutes talking about how we are both doing. 

“I am doing much better now.” I tell him.

“I can tell Hails, I love you.” I lean into him as he runs his hand over my arm.

“I love you too. Okay, I will get the nurses.” He nods his head as I start to scream.

“Someone help.” Dev screams.

“They are going to get me. They are going to get me. Get away from me.” I yell as the doctors and nurses come running in and Dev sneaks out. 

I continue to scream until my brother comes back in smiling and I know he has the pills. 

“Hailey, its ok, see I have it right here.” He shows me my bear as I take it and hug him.

“Thank you.” I say as I ‘calm’ down. He hugs me tightly

“Hailey, we will be in to give you something to help you with your breathing.” One of them tells me as they walk out.

“Thanks Hailey. I couldn’t have done this without your help. You know, I wouldn’t steal if they would just give her something. But she needs it to cope.” He runs his hand over my arm once more. I always loved that.

“Yes, I know. You take such care of the ones you love.” 

“Yes I do. I’ll see you in a few days. I love you. Be good.” He tells me before walking out with me telling him, ‘I love you too.”

“Dee is lucky you care so much for her that you would steal medicine for her.” I lay down as the nurse comes in to give me my own medicine.


	3. Seeds of Betrayal

Thanks to my beta Pookie, Love u. Also thanks to ROO for all her help and for pushing me into this.LOL Love ya ROO ROO. ALso thanks to JIM, CHRIS, MATT and ALAN, for more laughs then someone can handle. Also thanks to Sid for all her help and to the gang. I love you all for pushing me until I write. Also thanks to my sister Nisey, in more ways then one. Love ya sis.

* * *

**Dee**

Dinner went rather smoothly, but I still wish Devlin had come with me. I know he had some other things to do, but that still didn’t stop me from wishing. 

“I’m home.” He announces as he comes in.

Walking over, I kiss him squarely on the lips. “Welcome home. How did it go?” I smile as he kisses my lips once again.

“Very good. I also stopped in to see Haley.” I smile knowing just how caring he is.

“How is she?” I smile at him, handing him a plate that Deb gave me before leaving.

“She’s good. She sends her love.” Taking a bite of the pasta, he smiles again. “This is really good.” 

“Yea, Deb has always been a great cook.” He nods his head at me.

“So how was dinner?” He asks me after a few minutes.

“It was great. Everyone was great. The twins had a fun time and Brianna seemed to be more relaxed”

“That’s great, she’s a great kid.” I smile knowing that I did a great job on raising her, regardless of the things I did last year.

“Yes she is.” I tell him proudly.

“Here is your medicine.” He hands me the pills and I take them with the bottle of water next to me.

“Thank you.” He smiles, kissing me. 

“Anytime honey. You look tired.” I yawn as he laughs.

“Yea, I guess I am.” He takes my hand leading me to the bed to sleep. 

“I’ll be in soon. I’m going to clean up this mess.” I yawn again as he walks out, leaving me to fall asleep with sweet dreams in my head.

**Devlin**

I watch her sleep and know that I need to up her dose to get her where I need her. To do anything I want her to do, including helping me tear down that family.

After cleaning up, I head to bed where she’s already asleep. Good, I hate when she wants to cuddle. 

That night, I fall asleep with a smile on my face, and dreams of my revenge that will come in spurts.

The next morning, I wake and see that Dee was already up. I hear voices and I recognize the other voice as Brianna. 

Walking out, Brianna instantly hugs me. I hate the fact she will be somewhat in the middle and upset over what I have to do, but she will be better off.

“Hi Dev, how did you sleep?” She asks laughing, already knowing my answer.

“With my eyes closed.” It’s a joke between us. We both laugh. I really like her, she’s a great kid.

“Here’s your medicine Dee.” I hand her the pills once more, knowing that she hasn’t taken them due to the fact that it wasn’t time. I make sure I am here with her when she has to take them.

“Thanks honey.” She says, taking them without even asking or looking at them.

**2 weeks later**

“Anytime my love.” I have been seeing a bit of a difference the past two weeks. She has been acting a tad more hooked on me. 

Brianna is supposed to come over later. Two weeks ago, she told us she wanted to go see the Willy Wonka movie with us. She asked me one night after the family dinner I didn’t go to.

I know her family is upset and wants to meet me and soon enough, they will. But first things first.

“You know Dee; you should really talk to them about letting the kids come here for the weekend. They are YOUR kids.” 

I see her flinch and know I can now get through to her.

“I need to take a shower and get ready for Brianna to come over.” I nod my head and as she goes into the bathroom, I pick up her cell and text message Justin and Brian.

**Brian**

“Justin, I’m getting a text from Dee. She said that she’s not feeling good and won’t be going to the movies and to let Brianna know to stay home. That we should take her to see it instead.”

“Oh ok, well I guess we can take her to see it.” Justin tells me as I nod my head.

“Yea, anything to get to see Johnny Depp.” We laugh knowing we both think he’s hot.

“Well, he is hot.” Justin fans his face and I give him a look. “But not as hot as you Brian.” 

“I knew it. I knew I was hotter then that ‘Cry-Baby’ “Laughing, he pulls me to him kissing me.

“Who are you hotter then?” Brianna asks me.

“Johnny Depp.” Justin tells her.

“Well as much as I love you dad, I would have to say Johnny, only because he isn’t family.” I pinch Justin as he begins to laugh.

“Go get ready before I change my mind.” I tell her, trying my hardest to sound upset. But the smile gives me away.

“You would so have sex with him.” Both Justin and I look at each other. 

“Brianna, you are way too young to know about those things.” Justin tells her before I have a chance to.

“Yea, but she’s right.” I say quietly, getting pinched from Justin to let me know he isn’t happy with that answer but laughing when Brianna is out of sight.

“She’s right.” He tells me. 

After Brianna got dressed we head out, dropping the twins off at Deb’s and heading to the movies, so all three of us can drool over Johnny.

**Meanwhile Back at Dee’s**

**Dee**

“Where are they? They should have dropped her off-hours ago. I have tried calling them, but no one is answering.” I blurt out.

“Well maybe they forgot. Maybe Brian and Justin decided to take her instead. That would be like them from what you have told me.” Devlin rubs my back.

“I thought they have changed. I changed, why didn’t they?” I cry out.

“Because they are stuck in their ways and have no faith in you.” I’m starting to believe him.

“I thought they did.” I sit down on the couch.

“I know baby.” He hugs me to him. 

“I told them I was taking her. I told them this morning I was taking her. I can’t believe they did this.” 

“I bet it was something they both decided. Hell, you know how Justin can be persuasive and how much Brian has said that you weren’t fit.” I sigh, nodding my head to show I agreed with him.

“I just wish I knew what happened.” I feel him kiss my head.

“Why don’t you go lay down? I’ll make dinner.” I stand up, kissing him as I pass by him. 

Going into my room I sit on my bed, crying.

**Devlin**

I stand by the door, listening to Dee crying and smile when I hear her words.

“I swear, this is the last straw. It was my day, mine. There will be hell to pay for this one.” 

I rub my hands together smiling and trying to stop my ‘evil’ laugh that is threatening to come out.

“My revenge will come soon, and their world will come to a halt. I’ll get to Justin first. I’ll make sure Brian isn’t around, and then take what I should have had before, and then all the truths will come out.” 

I smile again as I hear Dee’s sobs, knowing that together, we will destroy their worlds.

Walking into the kitchen, I pick up a flyer to order dinner. Once I am sitting down, I think about my plans and how I will go about this. 

And get my long last revenge on the two men who ruined my life. 

I look at a picture.

”Enjoy the rest of the time together boys, for the truths shall set us all free.” 

Justin and Brian will be taken down.


	4. Seeds of Betrayal

Thx to my Pookie for a great beta. Also thanks to Sid, Mari and Shauna for all their input and to ROO, thx for making me do this chapter so fast. Keep hounding me, it works.LOL Also thanks to JIM, CHRIS,MATT and ALAN for being my big fan club. Love you all. Thanks to all my groups and the girls.Love to you all. Nisey, my sister, you rock. And you know why.

* * *

**Brian**

We are just sitting here talking when there was a knock on the door. 

It’s been two weeks since we took Brianna to the movies and Dee swears she didn’t text me. When I showed it to her she said it wasn’t her who did it. 

We tried to reason with her, but she said we probably sent it to my phone to make it look like it’s from her. 

I don’t know what is going on with her lately. She seems a bit out of it. I thought maybe she stopped taking her medicine but Brianna said no, that Devlin makes sure she takes it. 

I am brought back to the present when I heard the voice of my partner. 

“Brian, Dee is here.” I look over and see her kissing the twins. 

“Hey Brian.” She smiles at me, but it’s one of those plastered on ones. 

“Hey Dee, how’s it going?” I ask her. 

“Fine, thanks. Came to see if the kids could go with me today?” She looks to Justin to me. 

“Dee.” I start but Justin cuts in. 

“You know you can take Brianna, she’s old enough to decide but with the twins, after what happened. I know you are changing Dee. But it’s still in our decision to hold off on letting them go with you. Especially when you are meeting up with a man we have never met and seems to come up with ways of getting out of coming to dinners.” Justin looks to me and continues. 

“I know you love this guy Dee and he has been wonderful to you and to Brianna, but why would he not want to meet the rest of us?” 

 

“It’s not that he doesn’t he’s got a lot going on in his life. I am going to just go home. I need to just relax.” Turning to Brianna she speaks to her. 

“Brianna, why don’t you come over tomorrow and we will go to the movies?” 

 

“Okay mom, but why not do something today?” She asks. 

“Ok, how about you and me going to the movies now then. If that is okay with your father.” She looks to me and I just nod. 

“Of course you can.” Brianna gets her stuff and they leave. I turn to Justin with a worried look. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Something isn’t right with this. I am not worried she will take her and run, but something is off with her.” 

 

“Brian, something is ALWAYS off with her.” He laughs. 

“Justin.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll admit it’s a tad weird that her boyfriend won’t meet us and Dee went from acting a tad normal to accusing us of not letting her be around Brianna and taking her to the movies without telling her and then the whole text thing.” I nod my head again looking over at the twins and Gus playing. 

“Justin, I just want us to be careful. She’s acting weird and I don’t even think she knows it.” 

 

“Yea, I’ll keep my eyes open. Now right now I need to fix these kids lunch.” Smiling he kisses me, walking into the kitchen. 

**Later that night**

**Dee**

After dropping Brianna off after seeing the new Batman returns and her getting new crushes on Christian Bale and Cillian Murphy. 

I myself loved Larry Holden. He reminds me of a Colin Farrell kind of man. 

“That was fun. I think she really enjoyed herself. I’m glad you came with us.” I kiss Devlin on the lips as he hands me my medicine. 

“I am too. It was great. I think Brianna really liked the guys more then the movie. She will be talking our ears off about them now.” He laughs which makes me smile. 

“Yes she did.” I laugh with him. 

“We could have seen it weeks ago if…never mind.” He looks at me. “You should go lay down and listen to your tape.” I nod my head. 

I have a tape with relaxation stuff on it. It’s supposed to help me with my stress and emotions. 

Kissing Devlin I walk towards the room with him behind me. He helps me get into bed with the tape on and kisses me. 

“I’ll be in later. Get some rest dear.” I smile. He takes such good care of me. 

“Okay.” I see him walk out as I lay back, closing my eyes and listen to the sound of the relaxation tape. 

**Devlin**

It won’t be long now until you want to help me without even knowing it. I have been putting into her mind some ‘not so nice things’ about her kid’s fathers. 

I put on that tape she listens to some suggestive ideas towards the end where I know her mind is relaxed and can take it into her ‘sub conscious’ state. 

I lean against the door, listening to her talk when she sleeps. 

“Revenge, take kids away from me. Must act first. Hurt me, hurt kids, revenge.” She keeps saying over and over. 

Smiling, I walk away from the door knowing it’s only a matter of days before things will go up in smoke for those two.


	5. Seeds of Betrayal

I want to thank my Beta: Pookie who is doing a great job. I know shes been having teeth work so that is why it took awhile to get this on. But she is more important. I also want to thank Sid, Mari and Shauna for all their input. I also want to thank my fan club Jim, Chris, Matt and Alan. Congrats again Matt. I'm proud of you baby.I also want to say that I'm glad you all like this story. Love to you all. ROO: You rock.

* * *

**Justin**

It’s been a week and every time Dee comes over she seems a little more agitated.

“Brian, have you noticed a change in Dee’s behavior?” I sit down on the couch with Aidan in my lap.

“Even if you are a complete angel, you would still see the difference in her behavior. I know I have tried talking to her.” Just then, there is a knock on the door. Opening it, we see Dee standing there.

“Come on in.” I tell her, stepping aside.

“Why thank you.” She snidely remarks making me look at Brian.

“Okay Dee this is fucking enough. You have come over here with this attitude again and I’m not sure I want it near my children. Now either drop the fucking thing, and get off the rag or go home.” Brian tells her as he moves over to the kitchen table.

“Attitude? What are you talking about? I’m not the one who is turning my kids against me. I’m not the one who needs an attitude adjustment. Justin and you both have been saying I did something when I know I didn’t. You have been against me for so long and I’m tired of being the butt of your joke. They are my kids and I want to take them to the park with Devlin and me. Brianna will be with me so you know I won’t do shit. You don’t trust me with my own kids.” She rants off.

“Dee, it’s not that we think you will take off again or hurt them. But your actions lately have been louder then words. We have been nothing but understanding. But when you took our kids and left and almost got them killed in that accident, we left all understanding behind. We never said Devlin couldn’t see them either, but we have to be there. Hell, he won’t even take time out to come meet your family. To me that’s a tad off. What’s he hiding?” Brian yells back.

“Look Dee, we know you seem to be in love, but it is a bit weird that he won’t meet the family and it’s not because he’s fucking shy.” I add in.

“You don’t know him. He works a lot and he is still the prime and only relative to his sister. He spends a lot of time with her as well. Don’t go judging him.” She spats out as the twins look at Brian and me with scared eyes.

“Go play in your room baby; take your sister with you.” He nods walking away holding his sister’s hand.

“Look Dee, this is my home. You aren’t going to come in here accusing anyone of anything.” Brian once again is trying to be calm.

“I’m not accusing, I’m just stating the obvious. Justin has never liked me and he has you brainwashed and now you both are turning the kids against me. I will not let you get away with that.” 

“Denise, now listen to me, are you listening?” She nods. “Good, you are not bringing this into this house. We haven’t done anything to turn them against you. They see you act like this and they want nothing to do with you. And Justin hasn’t brainwashed me. I am stronger then that and Justin isn’t like that. He has made me a better man and that is not brainwashing, that’s love.” Brian is losing his cool, I can tell.

“Ever sense I got back here he has turned you against me. We were the best of friends Brian.” She rants out.

“We once were, but times have changed. You left when you got pregnant with Brianna, then you show up ten years later and tell me about her. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but then you snuck in here and took Justin’s condom, which you thought was mine at the time. The look on your face when you learned he tops me was priceless. You lied, schemed and cheated us into this, so if anyone has turned me against you, it was you. Now until you learn to respect Justin and me in our home, you can leave.” Brian looked over at me and then turning back to her.

“How dare you.” She starts but Brian stops her.

“No Dee, I won’t hear this anymore and I refuse to let you be around the kids like this. Now why don’t you go home and we can try this again later.” He opens the door for her.

“Fine but this isn’t over. I won’t let you keep them from me and Devlin.” 

“They aren’t his and until we met him, they won’t even know him. Now go home and relax.” She walks out as Brian shuts the door we hear her yell, “I will get them back.” 

Shutting the door he looks at me. “You okay Sunshine?” 

“Yea I’m fine. Just hate that the kids are missing out on spending time with her because she’s acting like this. Do you think she will try again to get the kids?” I say quietly.

“If she does, she won’t win. Justin, she’s unstable and Brianna is witness to it. Now let’s forget about her for now.” Sitting down, he pulls me onto his lap, kissing my fears away.

“I love you.” I whisper to him.

“I love you too.” He whispers back before kissing me again making me forget about what took place only moments ago.

**Dee**

Walking into the apartment where Devlin is sitting on the chair. He looks at me, smiling fading. 

“What’s wrong love?” He looks concerned.

“Brian and Justin are what’s wrong. They are turning my kids against me and saying things about you and how they haven’t met you and MY kids won’t be around you until they meet you. Well fuck them. I want my kids with me. Dev, it’s not fair that they are getting EVERYTHING they want and I am left in the cold. I changed and they can’t and won’t see it. It’s time to get my life in order.” I rant on not even noticing when he gets up to hug me.

“It will be okay baby. We will look into getting your kids back with you.” He reassures me.

“I hope so. Dev, I’m so tired of all this.” I reach for a drink.

“What did they say?” He asks me.

“Well Justin has been out to get me since day one and he has turned Brian and the kids against me. He uses ‘MY’ kids as pawns to punish me.”

The more I talk about it, the madder I get. I think Devlin can tell.

“Why don’t you go lay down and I’ll bring you your pills.” He rubs my back. I’m so pissed and he can see it.

“Ok, I am going to go lay down. I’ll let you get my medicines.” He kisses me as I walk away. 

Sitting on the bed, I feel my anger inside me and I reach for my relaxation tape. It’s just what I need. 

“Here are your medicines.” Devlin comes in, handing them to me. “Get some rest sweetheart.” I nod as he walks out. He smiles back at me as I pick up my tape player. 

Lying back, I turn the tape on, close my eyes and let the sounds and words soothe me into sleep.

**Devlin**

I am smiling as I walk out of the room. 

I know that this is wrong, but it is working so well. My revenge will come soon enough and if Dee keeps on this rampage, it will happen sooner then I thought.

Looking at a picture of the ‘happy couple’, I laugh knowing that once the secrets come out, it will all be worth it. 

I know Brianna and a few people that shouldn’t will get hurt, but she is young and will be okay. It will teach her the lesson not to trust someone so fast. 

She’s a good kid, and I would love to keep her from what will happen, but I can’t. She will also learn that Justin and Brian aren’t all they say they are. 

I can’t wait to get my revenge. First though, I have some unfinished business with Justin. 

Maybe I will let him see a blast from the past sooner then he thinks. He wants to meet me, see who I am.

Well Mr. Taylor-Kinney, you are going to find out. Very soon indeed.


	6. Seeds of Betrayal

Thx to my wonderful beta Pookie, love you. Also I want to thank Sid, Mari, and my sister Nisey, and Shauna for helping me with some things. I also have to once again thank my fan club in UK: Jim, Chris, Matt and Alan. You guys are the best and Chris, keep up the great work. Also, ROO: No words can say how you rock.

* * *

**Justin**

I watch as Brian walks over to me stopping inches from my body, reaching up and taking his shirt off.

“What are you doing?” I ask him grinning.

“Nothing.” He responds with an evil grin. 

He reaches down to his pants and undoes them, pushing them down and revealing a very hard cock. 

“Something came up.” He smiled seductively. 

“I see that.” Closing the last of the inches that separate us.

“What can we do to fix this, umm big problem?” He puts his hand over his dick.

I reach down, placing my hand over his and stroking the length with his hand as well. He removes his hand as my hand continues stroking. 

He reaches down, rubbing the out side of my pants as my own dick gets harder. He undoes my jeans, sliding his hand inside as he pulls me to him, kissing me. 

Moaning in his mouth I pull away, giving him a slight grin as I lean down, taking his dick into my mouth. I can feel his knees go a little weak as I start to move him to the couch.

On moments like this, when the kids are all at Deb’s and we are alone we like to take advantage of our alone time.

After getting Brian onto the couch I continue sucking him. He has his hands in my hair, pulling on it as my head goes down. I slide a finger down into his twitching hole, making him arch off the couch.

“Fuck Justin.” He pants out. 

As I move down I let my tongue slide over the slit, making him squeeze my hair once more.

“Fuck me Justin. Please I need to feel you.” I am never one to back down from fucking Brian, so I lean up placing my dick at the waiting hole. 

Slowly pushing into him Brian grabs my waist, pulling me to him, making me slide the entire way in with one fast motion.

“Oh fuck Bri, you feel so good.” I pant out.

“So do you Sunshine. Fuck, you keep getting better with age.” Brian kisses my lips as he pulls me closer to him. Moving us around to where he is now sitting on top of me.

As he is pounding himself down into my rock hard cock sticking up his ass I can feel his lips on my neck.

I reach between us, taking his now leaking member into my hands, stroking him as he slams down into me.

Kissing me hard we both feel ourselves falling over the edge of our orgasms. Me inside of him, and him all over my chest and my hand.

Leaning his forehead against mine he kisses my lips softly and tenderly. 

“I love you.” He whispers to me.

“I love you too.” Kissing me once more he leans his head on my chest.

“You are amazing Justin.” He moans out.

“I know.” He slaps my hip laughing.

“Smartass.” 

“I learned from the best.” He smiles at me. 

“Deb.” We both say in unison, as we both burst into laughing.

“Seriously, I only learned being a smartass from her and some from you, but I also I learned everything about sex through you.” I whisper into his ear, making him moan out.

“And you taught me everything I know about love.” He kisses me once more before getting up off me.

“Shower time.” I stand up, just to have Brian swing me over his shoulder.

“Are you forgetting that we have the whole day and night without kids? I’m taking advantage of this. It’s my turn to fuck you into the mattress.” Laughing I slap his ass. 

“You got it stud.” And for the next few hours we had a few words in between the little breaks we had before our next session of love making.

After eating lunch, I walk over to Brian, straddle his lap, and I begin to kiss him. He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

“I want” He started to say as the phone began to ring before finishing his sentence, “I want to unplug that, but it could be the kids.” 

Leaning over, he picks up the phone. 

“Hello?” He smiles at me.

“Cynthia, what’s up? I’m in the middle.” He stops and then talks again. “Fuck. Okay I’ll be right there.” Hanging up he stands up.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him.

“Leo Brown is at the office and wants to speak with me personally. I have to go up.” Since we already took showers he went into the room to get dressed. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” I head into the room.

“No, you can stay here and be ready for me when I get home.” Smiling as he passes me, he looks at himself in the mirror. 

Smirking, he looks at me, “I would fuck me.” I laugh as he kisses me once more before heading to the door.

“I will do that when you get home. Be careful. Love you.” He nods as he walks out.

“Love you too.” He smiles as he closes the door to the loft.

 

**Devlin**

As I watch Brian leave, and I decide that I will let the little twink see just who he is messing with. 

Walking up the stairs, I think back to everything I told Dee this morning. I told her that I would talk to Justin about seeing the kids more and that it’s only right for the mother to see them more.

Knocking on the door to the loft, I can hear movement as the door starts to open. 

“Did you forget something?” He looks up to see me and freezes.

“Yes revenge.” I smile at the look on his face.

Justin’s face goes white when he finally said “Oh my god, it’s **YOU!** ”


	7. Seeds of Betrayal

Since my actual beta is out of town I want to thank Sid for taking it for her and fixing my mistakes. Love you. Also I want to thank the gang for everything they have done. Carrie, Sid, Mari, Nisey, Shauna and Rae, thanks for all the patience when I was bugging.  
I also want to thank the boys, Jim, Chris, Matt, Alan, Big Mike and even little Timmy for being there to make me laugh. Love you all.  
Hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

**Justin**

The next day after ‘Devlin’s’ visit I get up early because I can’t sleep.

As I am working on the new boards that are needed for today’s meeting Brian walks up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist, making me jump.

“You okay Sunshine?” He asks me.

“Uh ya,” I stutter out. 

“Justin, I know there is something going on. Did something happen yesterday when I was gone?” I think back to ‘Devlin’ showing up and shocking me with who he is.

Threatening me if I don’t let Dee and him spend time with the kids and talk Brian into giving up custody somehow he will destroy me. 

He would tell Brian everything I did before and he said Brian wouldn’t be happy because of the fact that I did it behind his back. 

“Justin?” Brian puts his hand on my face. 

“I’m fine. Let’s just forget it for now. We have to have these done and I guess that is what is bothering me. That I know they are good, but something is missing.” I try to make conversation and knowing how I am, Brian doesn’t push it knowing that I will talk when I am ready.

“Okay, well I guess I’ll make us some breakfast.” He leaves me to make breakfast. 

After we all ate we get the kids ready, all the while my mind is on yesterday and what I found out.

“Okay well I will take the kids to Debs and meet you at the office. I need to get some stuff together and you can bring the boards.” Brian tells me as he kisses me. “I love you,” he whispers to me.

I know he does but how can I tell him the truth about what is going on. He would be pissed but he wouldn’t leave me.

I start to think of ways to tell Brian but yet make sure that this can’t backfire and hurt us more. I need to make sure Brian stays safe and that we can come up with something to keep the kids away from Dee and ‘Devlin’

How can Dee not see who this man is? I know why, it’s because she hates me so much. 

As I take my shower to get ready for work, I think back to the threats the day before.

_”You will do as I say or Brian finds out the truth.”_

_“He would be mad, not enough to leave me.” I answer back, still shocked at the ‘reveal’ of ‘Devlin’_

_“Do you really want to take that chance **’Sunshine’**? Do you want him to find out about **our** past?”_

_I stop to think about what he is saying. True, after everything that happened with Dee how would he feel about me keeping this from him?_

_“I didn’t think so. Now here is what you will do. First off, we will finish what was started and then you will talk Brian into giving over joint custody of Brianna again as well as you giving over at least joint of the twins. She loves her kids and you guys are treating her like she never had anything to do with them.”_

_“I will not have sex with you.” I snidely say._

_“Yes you will or I will add to that ‘night’ we had. Now I will see you soon ‘Sunshine’.” Walking out he gives me a big kiss and a big smile._

I decide I need to tell Brian the truth before this asshole does it and that will make him madder at me for not telling him.

After getting dressed and opening the door I am pushed back inside by Devlin.

“I’m here to collect what I deserve.” I look at him and smile.

“I decided to tell him the truth. I know he might be mad but he will not leave me like you think.” 

“Justin, I won’t let you tell him before I get something from you.” He tells me.

“Well too bad. I am going to tell him when I get to work. Now you need to leave.” I head towards the door I feel an arm around my neck and a knife at my throat. 

“Not so fast Justin. What I said I wanted, I am getting.” As I feel the knife cut a little of my throat I know this isn’t going to be easy to get away from.

“If I don’t show up, they will know something is wrong.” Smiling thinking I have him again.

“Well then, you will just call off. Call and tell them that you aren’t feeling good and just need the day to cope.” I feel his breath on my neck as he picks up the phone and hands it to me. “Make the call.”

As my fingers dial I know I need to somehow make this as odd as possible. 

“Cynthia, its Justin, I won’t be in. I know Brian didn’t say anything to you about it, and we both know Brian well enough to know how he is. Just let him know that I won’t be in. Just tell him that I have a migraine.”

“Everything okay Justin?” She asks me.

“Ya, just got a lot going on.”

“Okay Justin. Get some rest. I’ll tell Brian.” 

“Thanks Cyn, and tell Brian sorry about the meeting.” 

“Sure thing. Get better.” We hang up the phone as I feel Devlin’s breath on my neck once again.

**Devlin**

After he hung up the phone I smile knowing that no one will interrupt us and I can have as much fun as I want with Justin. 

I feel him struggle against me. I let him go as he turns around and looks at me.

“I won’t let you touch me again.” As I reach for his arm he kicks the knife out of my hand and runs to the door. But before he can open it, I pick up a lamp and hit him over the head with it. Knowing he had a head injury before I didn’t have to hit him hard with it to knock him down. 

I lean over and pick up the knife, holding it to his face.

“Don’t try that again, or the third time is the charm with head injuries.” Smiling as I get down closer. “You are not getting away this time Taylor.” As I begin to kiss his neck I see his hand come up to his head.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

“Gladly,” I tell him as I unbutton his jeans. 

“No,” he yells, and starts to struggle, but not much due to he is still dizzy from the hit to the head. But so he knows I mean business I push the knife into his hand, his drawing one.

“I am going to ruin you like you did my life.” I pull his pants down and take him into my mouth, as the knife is sticking into his hand.

**Brian**

Dee is standing here going on and on about Devlin and how they are probably going to marry someday and how I should be more open about letting her take the kids.

Just as I am about to tell Dee where to stuff it, there is a knock on the door.

“Yes?” I ask as Cynthia walks in.

“Justin called and said he wouldn’t be in. Brian he didn’t sound right. He kept saying things about how you are about telling me he wasn’t coming in.”

“Fuck, ok. What did he say?” 

After relaying the message from Justin, it does seem a little odd, so I pick up the phone to call him. I get a busy signal so I dial his cell phone number and get his voice mail. 

I know Justin would answer the phone if he knew it was me. Making a decision I look at Cynthia.

“Cancel the meeting. Reschedule it and if they have a problem with it they can go somewhere else.”

“Brian you can’t.” Cynthia tells me but smiles. “They would rather reschedule then go somewhere else. I will tell them you had a family emergency.” Walking out with Dee on my heels.

“Always a drama with him,” Dee blurts out.

“Dee, shut the fuck up. Justin and I understand one another and I know his signs. Something isn’t right.” I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach as I reach the car.

“I’ll come with you. Make sure it’s not the kids.” Nodding and not wanting to fight, I just want to get home to see what Justin’s into. I know it’s not good from the feeling I have.

Driving there with Dee going off about how the kids aren’t safe with Justin I just zone her out. Pulling up I see Justin’s car still here so I know he is here. 

Going up to the door I hear moans inside. I open it slowly to see Justin lying on the floor with a guy on top of him. I know he would never cheat on me and when I see the blood from his hand my actions go into fast forward.

I pull the guy off, punching him in the face and kneeling down to Justin. I see the blood on his head and my fears come back as I see the mark on his face as well as his neck. I reach for the phone and dial 911 and demand an ambulance.

Leaning over Justin he is crying and whispering something.

“What Justin? Just stay calm. Everything will be okay.” I pull something over his naked body as he whispers once again and this time I hear him loud and clear.

“I’m sorry Brian.” I see him look over at his attacker and for the first time it registers in my brain as I look at “Devlin’ and everything comes back to me.

I see Dee standing next to him with her arms around him screaming “Justin what were you doing with my boyfriend?” 

Staring at them both like they both grew more heads then a person could, I scream back “How can you even think that? You don’t know what this man, your ‘boyfriend’, has done to us.” 

We stand there, all of us staring at each other, other then Justin who is laying on my lap now. 

The only thing going through my head while I am stroking Justin’s hair and telling him ‘everything will be okay’ is ‘Just wait until I know Justin is safe and okay and you are a dead man’ as I stare down one of the enemies I never thought I would lay eyes on again.


	8. Seeds of Betrayal

Ok a few people to thank. First to my beta Pookie, you rock. Second to the one who gave me these ideas, Roo, this one is for you. Also, thanks to Shauna,Sid, Nisey, Mari. You girls are the best. Also I want to thank Jim, Chris, Matt, Alan, Big Mike and most of all, for all the laughs Little Timmy...COOL.  
Also, Carrie, I know you wanted a bus, but due to I used it already, I hope this will make up for it.

* * *

**Justin**

I wake up to see Brian next to me wiping his tears from his eyes. He looks at me and smiles.

“Hey Sunshine.” 

“Hey. I guess it wasn’t a dream?” I ask quietly.

“Sorry baby. What do you remember?”

“Everything. From getting raped, to having my hand stabbed.”

Just then, the doctor walks in. “How are you feeling Mr. Taylor?” 

“I’m ok under the circumstances.” I look at my hand.

“There is less extensive damage than you had before and with therapy, you will make a full recovery and will draw again. You will need medicine due to the fact you will have some pain. We will also give you pain killers, but once it heals you will probably have a touch of arthritis. But like I said, with medicine and therapy, I believe you will be able to draw.” I nod my head, knowing that if I can make it through the whole process of getting bashed, and draw again. I won’t let something like this stop me. 

“And what about the other thing?” Brian asks.

“There is no internal damage done with the rape, and he did use a condom. But for the sake of it, we will still run tests on you.” The doctor looks at me as I close my eyes.

“Justin.” I open my eyes and look at him as he continues, “I know this is tough, but you are tougher. I know rape is hard to deal with and I need to need to know if you want the cops called.” 

“I would rather you not. I don’t want to even think about this. Look, he didn’t actually finish. Besides, I don’t think he will do it again. And I am too tired to care right now.” 

“Justin.” Brian looks at me.

“Brian, lets talk for a moment.” I see them walk over to the door. I see them talk for a while before Brian nods, and walks back over to me.

“Okay, then let me go do the paper work and I will get you numbers for counseling.” After the doctor walks out, I look at Brian.

“You okay?” He asks rubbing his hand through my hair.

“Yeah, just a bit shaken up.” I admit. I am still a bit freaked out about the whole thing.

“Justin, why didn’t you tell me who ‘Devlin’ really was?” 

“I was going to, but then he threatened me. I was going to tell you today. When I went to leave, he was there. When I told him I was going to tell you everything, he attacked me from behind.” I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

“Tell me now.” He whispers.

“I have to tell you something else though.”

“Can it wait until we get you home?” I shake my head.

“No, I have to tell you now.” He takes my hand.

“Ok Justin, tell me why Kip Thomas has taken on his middle name and has gotten it in for you. I know why he has it out for me, but why you?”

“Well, when no one else seemed to want to help you, I couldn’t let him ruin you.” I look away as he touches my face.

“What did you do?” He asks.

“I blackmailed him. I knew who he was and went to him. I hit on him and we went back to his place. He was about to give me a blowjob and then I told him I was only seventeen and that the last guy ended up in jail after my daddy called the cops on him.” I say in one big breath.

“What the hell, Justin?” 

“I told him unless he dropped the charges on you, I would tell ‘daddy’ about him and he would make sure he spent time in jail after beating him for sleeping with his minor son.” 

Brian gets up and walks away. “Brian, I had to do it. I couldn’t let you go down like that when I know you didn’t do what he said.” 

He still doesn’t say anything and I start to get worried that he is really pissed. “Brian, I’m not going to say I’m sorry for doing something I don’t regret doing. I would do it again.”

“Shut up Justin.” He tells me.

“Brian.” He turns and walks over to me, leans over and kisses me and that’s when I see his own tears.

“I should be pissed at you for putting your life in danger like that. And luckily you weren’t hurt. No one has ever believed in me so much they would do that.” He says running his hand over my cheek.

“Like I said, I had to get him to drop the lawsuit somehow.” 

“You are amazing. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I know how you feel about people doing things for you and I didn’t want you to think I did it to be able to gloat about it. I did it because I loved you. Not for you to think I did it so you would be in debt to me. I know we said no secrets, but this was long before we agreed to that and I guess I just thought it didn’t matter.” 

“Justin, you are amazing. Why didn’t you tell me this yesterday or last night when I asked you what was wrong?”

“I didn’t want you to get mad.” I quietly tell him.

“I might have been a little pissed for putting your life on the line, but I wouldn’t have been too mad.” Kissing me once again, I can feel my eyes start to close from the drugs the doctor had given me to relax.

“I love you Justin, always and forever.” I hear him say before falling into a deep sleep.

**Brian**

I watch as Justin sleeps and think about what he told me and then I see ‘him’ through the door window and all the thoughts of him on top of Justin comes back to me. I lean over and kiss Justin’s forehead.

He isn’t pressing charges as of now. The doctor explains he is on pain medicine and right now it’s best not to argue with him when he is so drugged up.

“I’ll be right back Sunshine.” I quietly speak.

Walking out, I head towards the only other man I fucked more then once. I don’t know why I did it. As I get to him, I punch him in the face, knocking him back and then grabbing him while I hear Dee screaming to leave him alone.

“You son of a bitch.” I hit him once more, and he falls into the wall.

He smiles at me, “You know it’s not the first time I have seen him naked” I punch him again.

“I know, he just told me and to tell you the fucking truth, he’s the reason you aren’t in jail.” 

“And he is the reason I lost every fucking thing. You and him. Then he fucking blackmails me to save your ass.” Kip snidely remarks.

Punching him again, I hear Dee screaming “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!”

“Dee, stay out of this, you don’t know what he has done to us.” I yell back as my fist hits his nose once more and I feel his blood on my knuckle as he struggles to hit me back.

“I know Justin tried before to get him to have sex with him. I also know that he threatened Devlin if he didn’t have sex with him today. This is Justin’s fault.” She yells as I am being pulled off him by security.

“Alright boys, take it outside.” 

“No, my partner is in here and I won’t leave him. I will stop.” I feel the guard let me go as I shoot daggers at Devlin or Kip, whatever the fuck.

“Devlin? You okay?” Dee asks and I lose it again.

“His name is Kip Dee. He is the one who tried to sue me for sexual harassment. He’s pissed because Justin actually was smarter then he was.” Kip gives me a look.

“This isn’t over Kinney. Come on Dee, let’s go home.” Pulling Dee out the door, I see the doctor go into Justin’s room. Walking into the room, I see him writing something down and see that Justin is still sleeping.

“What is it?” I ask moving next to Justin’s bed as he wakes up.

“I’m letting him go home. The tests have shown nothing, so we will send him home with you and you just keep an eye on him.” At that, Justin sat up.

“Ready to get out of here?” Justin nods as he signs the papers.

An hour later, we were back at the loft sitting with Mel, Linds and Brianna. We were explaining what was happening.

“We have to get mom away from him. He could hurt her.” Brianna begins to cry.

“We will do what we can.”

“No, you don’t understand. He’s been doing things.” I look at her as she continues.

“He is always giving her medicine, but it’s like its not hers and he ups the dose of it without her knowing. She doesn’t pay attention to it. He has these tapes she listens to and it’s always after them that she is more against you guys. I think he’s like brainwashing her.” She wipes her tears. 

“Have you heard them?” Mel asks.

“No, but you can tell the difference. Dad, you have to get her away from him. I thought he was helping her. I believed him, but not after what happened tonight. Please, get her away from him.” She says crying on my shoulder. Suddenly, the phone rings. 

“Hello?” I ask picking it up.

“Well if it isn’t the asshole himself.” Kip grunts out.

“What do you want?” I demand.

“I want you to say sorry for all you did. I want Justin to say he’s sorry for what he did.” I laugh at him.

“Go to hell.” I start to hang up but then I hear a sound.

“Got your attention?” He laughs. “I am shocked you heard that.”

“Was that a gun Kip?” I ask looking at Justin, and nodding to Brianna.

I See Linds and Mel take Brianna to the other room, and then come back. Justin is now next to me, listening in.

“What, you going to rid the world of yourself?” I ask.

“No, I wouldn’t do that. See, this is all about revenge Brian. Oh Hi Justin, I know you are listening in as well.”

“Then what you doing with the gun?” Justin asks while looking at me.

“Well see, you both took something from me, and you must pay. It’s both your faults. And now, I am going to take something from the both of you.” I hear his laughter.

“And what’s that?” I have my hand on Justin’s back.

“The mother of your children.” And then we hear a scream and a shot. We hear a thud as the line goes dead. 

Staring at Justin, I know what needs to be done.

**Delvin/Kip**

I smile down at Dee who is bleeding.

“No worries, your _true_ love will be here soon to see if I really did this. And when he comes through that door, BAM! He’s dead and you will be together again.”

Laughing, I lean back in the chair, waiting for Brian to come meet his maker by this gun which is being held by me.


	9. Seeds of Betrayal

I want to thank my two betas on this chapter, Pookie and Gloria, you two so rock. I love you both. I also want to thank my girls {Sid, Mari, Shauna, Nisey,Mari and the other }for standing by my and putting up with my "is this good". I am sorry it took longer to get this out, but I f**ked up my back over the holiday weekend helping sister move her steps and I can barely move. I also want to thank Jim,Chris,Matt,Alan,Big Mike,Tony and of course "NO PROBLEM" Timmy. 

Also a big thanks to my girl Tiff for her help in a few parts of this chapter. Love ya girl.

I also want to say Carrie, if you want to know what will happen in the last chapter, im me.lol

* * *

**Justin**

“Brian, you can’t go over there. You know it has to be a trick.” I plead with Brian as he picks up the phone.

“Justin, I have to do what I have to do.” He kisses my forehead.

“But he will kill you if you go there.” I point out.

“I know, that is why I am calling Carl. I’m not going over there Justin. If he did shoot Dee, then he won’t hesitate to shoot me.” I let out a sigh as he dials the number.

“Carl, Need you here, NOW!” I see him bring his hand up to rub his temple.

“It’s Kip, the one who cried sexual harassment on me years ago. Well, he is Devlin and he was just on the phone with Justin and I and he fired a shot. We think he shot Dee.” Brian lets out.

There was silence for a moment and then Brian hung up. “Carl is going to go over there with some cops and check it out. He told me not to go over.” He hugs me closer to him, and I can’t help but feel bad for Dee. 

But that only lasted a few seconds remembering what she did to Brian and me and even her kids. 

I know that Brian would do everything he can to make sure we are all safe.

He kisses my lips softly. “No worries Sunshine. It will be over as soon as Carl calls us to let us know about getting that asshole.” 

“I just hope he didn’t shoot her Brian. Not because I don’t trust her, but she still is the kid’s mother.” Brian nods his understanding.

“I know. I am just glad to have such a great husband who won’t hold things against someone for too long.” Brian and I feel guilty because on the fact I still do hold it against her. 

She has never given me the benefit of the doubt. 

“Dad, is everything okay?” Brianna asks from the hall. 

“Yeah baby.” Brian makes his way to her and hugs her as the twins come out as well. 

“We pway daddy.” Justine and Aidan both say at the same time.

Laughing we sit down and play with the twins and wait to hear from Carl.

 

**Kip**

I walk around waiting for _Brian_ to show up. Looking down at the still bleeding Dee.

“He should have been here by now.” I tell her before kicking her and hearing her moan out in pain.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!” I scream once more. “The fucker has to die and then I will go and kill Justin as well, or maybe let him suffer the loss of his partner and the mother of his children.” I smile because I like the idea of knowing he’s suffering without the ones he wants.

I look out the window to see if I can see Brian’s car, but then I see two cop cars parked up the street.

“Fuck, he called the cops. I have to get out of here. Hell, since the cops will think I am in here, they won’t think I left and I will have plenty of time to go to the loft and kill them all.” Smiling, I grab my drink, but not my keys, they will hear me leaving. 

Living this close to them has its advantages.

Walking by Dee once more, I lean over and kiss her on the head. “Been nice knowing you Dee, but now it’s time to say good bye. I have to say, it’s been a pleasure having fun with you.”

Standing, I walk out the back door, making sure the cops haven’t gotten back there yet. I sneak through my neighbor’s yard and head in the direction of the loft.

Once there, I ring the people in the other loft, telling them I am here to inspect a reported gas leak. The hussy bought it and buzzed me right in.

I head up the stairs to the forth floor. Since they bought the loft under them and resigned it to where the rooms are upstairs.

I hear them inside, playing and the kids are laughing. I knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” Brian asks. 

“Officer Mitchell’s, Chief Horvath asked me to come sit with you until Mr. Thomas is captured.” I say putting on my best English accent. 

I hear him opening the loft door and before he has a chance to react I punch him in his face, knocking him back.

“I fucking owed you that Kinney.” I snare as I walk inside.

I see Justin jump up and put the kids behind him. Smiling, I start to walk over when Brian grabs me from behind I turn and place the gun in his face. 

“Back off Kinney. I didn’t hesitate to shoot that fucking Dee bitch and I won’t hesitate to shoot you.”. Justin and Brian are now blocking the kids as well as the woman.

“Devlin, please tell me you didn’t kill my mother.” Brianna is now crying and even though I didn’t really care for her mother, I cared for her. 

“Brianna, it’s better this way. Your mom had a lot of issues and it was because of these two assholes.” I point to Brian and Justin.

“No, please, no she’s not dead.” She clings onto Brian’s arm when Mel moves over to her.

“Well, she was shot when I left, but she still had some breath in her.” I smile knowing she is probably dead by now.

“NOOO!” She screams running over to hit me. I grab her arm and hold it, still pointing the gun at Brian.

“Look sweetie, I am not going to hurt you. I am here to hurt your dads.” I give her a kiss on her cheek as she slaps me.

“Don’t you touch her.” Justin screams at me.

“I’m not going to hurt the kids.” I tell him matter of fact.

“Then let all of us go.” Brianna pleaded.

“I can’t let them go baby.” I give her a sad smile.

“Don’t call me that. You lied to me. I trusted you. And now you want to take everything I love away from me. You have NO right to call me baby.” I really hated hurting her.

“Brianna, I know this is rough on you but you will get over it and you will go on. And you will have more heartache. I really cared and liked you Baby.” I smile sadly at her.

She leans onto Brian so I can’t shoot him. 

I see Justin look at Brian and then at Brianna before turning his attention back to me.

“Let the girls take the kids and leave. This has nothing to do with them. It has to deal with us. You, Brian and me. If you don’t want to hurt them, then let them go. The girls can take them. They haven’t done anything to you either.” I look at the kids who are all hanging onto Mel and Linds. 

“No I won’t leave you.” Brianna tells her dads.

Justin looks at me. “Kip, please. They are just kids.” 

I look at the girls who have two crying kids in their arms. I feel my heart sink some for them. “Okay, they can go. I really don’t want them to witness what I am going to do. I know they will hurt.” I look at Brianna as I finish. “I know this will hurt, but no need to have the pictures in your head.” 

“I don’t want to go.” She cries out. Now there is the twins and Brianna all crying. I guess Brian’s son is with Debbie.

**Brian**

“Brianna, go.” I firmly tell her. 

“Dad.” She tries to protest, but Justin puts his arm around her shoulder. 

“Brianna, honey, go look after your brother and sister.” 

“Ya, they need their big sister right now.” Both of us hug her.

“Dad, don’t make me go.” She cries.

“Baby, you need to go. We don’t want you in harms way. The more people here, the more he has a chance at hitting the wrong person.”

“Daddy.” She is now fully blown crying.

“Brianna, listen, we will be okay. I haven’t let you down and I won’t start now. Please just go so we can get this over with. I love you baby and I promise, nothing will go wrong.” I pray to myself that I need to keep that promise.

She nods and hugs us once again as Mel and Linds take her arm and start to walk out the door.

“I hope you go to hell.” Brianna tells him before walking out, crying.

“Thanks.” Justin and I both whisper.

“I wasn’t going to hurt them. They are just kids. But now that we are all alone, I really have a few things to say before I shoot you. I am only going to shoot Brian because I want Justin to suffer the loss I have felt. I thought about killing Justin and making you pay, but with your heart, you would think of him for a day and then find another trick.” I feel Justin squeeze my hand to let me know he doesn’t believe it.

“You might as well kill us both then because I couldn’t live without him.” I hear Justin say, but I step forward.

“No, fine if you aren’t going to kill him, let him go too.” I see him smile.

“No, unlike Brianna, I want the picture of you lying in a pool of your own blood to remain with him.” He smirks once more.

“Look, let’s just work this out. You want a job; I’ll give you one. But this isn’t the way to do this.” I try to reason with him. He looks at me, smirks and laughs.

“Fuck you Kinney. I want nothing from you but your blood.” He points the gun at me.

“Kip please wait. You want to fuck me, fine. I won’t fight you. Just don’t hurt Brian.” Justin is now in front of me.

“Move, Taylor. I will have you after Kinney is shot and lying there, and in his last breath he will hear me cum inside of your tight ass.” Smirking once again he raises the gun to point at me. 

“I won’t move.” Justin tells us.

“I was a Colonel in the USAF with a level four specialty in ballistics, I can shoot Brian without even scathing you _Sunshine_.” He smiles widely.

“When did you have time for this?” I ask.

“Before meeting you I was in the USAF and then once I didn’t have a job, I went back in for a few years. But the whole point is that I can kill you without harming the pretty blond.”

He smirks as he cocks the gun and then the room if full of gunfire.


	10. Seeds of Betrayal

I want to thank you all for standing by me on all this. I have had food poisoning for a few days.This is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank a few people first though.

Carolyn and Pookie for their beta job.

Carolyn:For everything you helped me with.

Carrie:For her help as well as hounding me for this ending. 

Nic:You know i love you girl, thanks for everything. 

Nat:Ditto to you as well.

Nisey:My sister, you are a rock to me.

Roo:You will never know how much those talks helped me through so much. You are truely my angel. 

Jim,Chris,Matt,Alan,Big Mike and Tony: You guys are truely my family and I can't thank you enough.

TIMMY:No Problem,Cool, Actually. You are truely an inspiration. I love you little man. The ending is strictly for you all.

Mari,Sid,Shauna as well as all the others in my world, I cant thank you all enough for standing by me throughout this story and hope to continue to hear from each of you. I love you all.

I also want to thank everyone for their emails. 

GY: thanks for all your reviews.

* * *

**Justin**

As I sit here in this hospital waiting to hear how Brian is doing I close my eyes and let the tears fall.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I open them to see Michael next to me. Putting his arms around me and whispering his support to me.

“He’s going to be okay Justin.” 

“I can’t believe this has happened.” I look over to see Carl standing there with a look of pure defeat on his face.

“It’s not your fault Carl.” I say out loud. Thank god Carl stayed behind and came to stay with us.

He nods his head as my eyes look back to Michael.

“Justin, Brian wouldn’t want you crying.” I laugh at that.

“Brian hates pity.” I start to say and then he joins me for the rest. “It makes his dick soft.”

Placing his hand back on my shoulder he pulls me in for a hug as my mind goes back to earlier that night, before everything went out the window, literally.

^^^

_As the gunfire went off I feel everything in front of me go in slow motion. Brian is now on top of me as I look up to see Carl at the door that the kids and girls just went out of not even five minutes before._

_As I feel Brian on top of me, I can feel his breath on my neck._

_“Stay down Sunshine.” He tells me as he gets off me._

_“Brian stay down.” Carl is shouting at him as well I am I telling Brian to please just stay with me._

_I look up to see Devlin, I mean Kip standing there, looking at his arm._

_“I think I was shot.” I look at his arm, which is now showing blood flowing down._

_“Put the gun down Thomas.” Carl demands._

_“Not until I finish what I came here to do.” He snares back._

_“You aren’t going to finish shit Kip.” Brian yells at him, getting up from where we were laying._

_“Oh yes I am.” Pointing the gun once more at Brian. Once again, gunfire can be heard from our loft. Everything goes into slow motion as I see Kip flying backyards towards the window, grabbing Brian as he falls back._

_“Brian.” I scream as I hear the window break and see the two of them fall out of it._

_Running over to see Brian hanging onto the window ledge and Kip was hanging onto Brian’s waist._

_“Brian.” I yell as Carl is by my side, grabbing the other arm that I am not holding onto._

_“Brian, hang on.” Carl tells him as we start to pull him up._

_“Save us.” Kip screams as I look down at him._

_“Let go of me you asshole.” Brian yells, “Before we both go down.”_

_“If I go, so do you.” He yells back up._

_“Fuck he doesn’t. I didn’t come this far just to lose him to you.” I snare out._

_Carl and I pull Brian up with Kip hanging on. Putting out my hand to Kip he looks up._

_“I’m not a killer.” Grabbing my hand he smiles up at me._

_“You aren’t a killer.” Looking down I see him smile back up. “And let’s face it, you wouldn’t let me fall because of that girl there. Brianna. Who is a hot little number. She knows I am very fond of her and once I get the chance, I’ll show her just how much.”_

_I close my eyes trying to keep myself calm._

_“I did the kids a favor by killing Dee and they can repay me by letting me show Brianna the true meaning of ‘love’ really is. She’s a beauty.” Smiling up at me I can’t believe this guy._

_“Come on Justin, let go, show her you are just like me, a killer.” I shake my head._

_I am at a lost when I am trying to save him, he is wanting me to let go to make my kids hate me for killing someone._

_“Sunshine, don’t let go of him. He deserves prison.” Brian is almost up as I look back down._

_“Justin, look at her. She is scared shitless. Pull me up so I can convert her. Hell you aren’t her father, why should you care?” I look down at Brianna who is looking up, in horror. Then making my decision I slowly start to let go of Kip’s hand._

_“I may not be a killer, but I am a very protective father. I would rather be a killer in her eyes, then have you anywhere near her.” Letting go I see him fall, hitting the ground as I see a bus come around the corner._

_Due to the fact that it was just Carl who came here, the police haven’t made their way here from Kips place. The road is still open to the public, the bus makes it’s way around the corner and ends up rolling over Kips body._

_Closing my eyes I can feel the world spinning as I feel strong arms around my body. I look once more at the body lying there with his eyes still open and a smile on his face and Brianna screaming her dads name._

^^^  
I am brought back out of my thoughts as I hear that voice I love so much.

“I’m okay Sunshine.” I jump and hug him tightly to my body.

“I shouldn’t have let go.” I whisper.

“Bullshit, I would have let go way before he said those words.” He kisses my lips.

“Makes me a killer.” I cry.

“No, makes you a wonderful father who would do anything to keep his kids safe.”

“He’s right Justin. I would have done the same thing.” Michael tells me as he hugs me tight. “You didn’t kill him, you saved your child.” 

Nodding I look up as a doctor comes over.

“Dee is asking for all of you.” I look to Brian who smiles.

“She’s alive?” I ask.

“Well not for long. She said she has a few last words. She lost too much blood and she knows she isn’t going to make it.” I look at Brian who nods.

“Take us.” Brian tells her.

We walk to where they have cops outside her door and Brianna runs over to me, hugging me. 

“Don’t hate me.” I whisper.

“Never, dad.” She looks at me. “Let’s go see mom.” I know this is hard on her.

^^^  
 **Brian**

“Hey.” I say as we walked in.

“Brian.” She whispers out. “Justin.” 

We walk towards her as Brianna sits next to her mom, crying her eyes out.

“Mom, please, don’t leave.” She blurts out, leaning over to put her head on her mom.

“Baby, I don’t want to leave you. But I have to. I know you will be okay with your fathers.” 

“We will look out for her.” I tell her now crying as well. I can see Justin’s tears start to fall.

“Brian, favor. I know you will look out for her. Please don’t let her forget me.”

“I know she will never forget you.” 

“I know, but still. You remember when we were younger? How we used to say we would be together until the end? Well you always keep your promises.” I lean over to kiss her cheek.

“Always Dee.” I put my hand on Brianna’s.

“I will always love you.” She whispers as I nod my head.

“I’ll always love you Dee.” I kiss her once again.

“Justin. Come here.” She whispers out.

“Yea, Dee.” I see him wipe a tear.

“Take Brian’s hand.” he does as she asks. “I’m so sorry for causing any pain within you two. You belong together. Look out for each other.” I wipe my face.

“I promise to always love him and look out for him.” She nods her head.

“I know you will.” He tries to move away but I won’t let him go as Brianna leans over, kissing her mom.

“Justin.” She looks at him.

“They will know you loved them and will know all about you, minus the bad.” Smiling at him she shakes her head.

“I want them to know all about me and I wasn’t perfect.” Nodding she closes her eyes.

“Justin.” 

“Yes?” he leans over as she whispers something into his ear.

“I promise.” Justin is now wiping his tears freely.

“Brianna, look out for your dads.” She closes her eyes. “I love you all.” Just before the machines go off I see Brianna lean over to kiss her mom.

“I love you too.” She cries out. 

Holding both her and Justin I look into their eyes. “I love you guys.” 

As we are leaving the hospital we walk past Carl.

“Justin.”

Thinking he is in some trouble I look at Carl.

“Ya?” He asks.

“The girls took the twins home.” Smiling at Carl and understanding that he was telling us he was sorry and that Justin won’t get into trouble for what happened. 

“Self defense.” Carl tells us as we walk past him to go home.

^^^

After the funeral I see Justin sitting next to the tombstone.

“You okay?” I ask leaning next to him.

“Ya, I’m okay.” Smiling he takes my hand.

“What did she make you promise?” Smiling at me he stands up.

“I’ll show you.” 

Walking over to the kids we take them over to this very beautiful stream that runs through the cemetery. 

“Ducks.” Aidan points out. 

“Ya, ducks.” Justin tells him.

“I wuv de ducks. They wook happy and taken care of.” He laughs as he leans over to give them a piece of bread Justin handed them.

Looking at Justin he smiles.

“I promised her I would continue to take them and you to see the ducks. He likes to make sure they are okay.” Pulling him into a kiss I hear laughter.

“Cool. Actually momma is now looking out for them too. See.” He points to a new duck.

“We will come here as much as you like.” I tell him.

“No problem daddy.” Both Aidan and Justine tell him at once.

Putting my hand around Justin he smiles as the kids sit on the ground, feeding the ducks.

“We are going to be okay, right?” He asks me.

“No. We are going to be great.” Kissing him once more before I am trampled on by the twins. 

“Ducks daddy, feed ducks.”

“You got it son.” Smiling as Justin smiles at me.

^^^  
Thinking back to that day, I know for a fact that with this family, we will make it through anything because even with the betrayals of those around us, Justin and I have something stronger.

We have each other.

We have the kids.

Most of all, we have LOVE!

We have family.


End file.
